staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
08 Czerwca 2001
TVP 1 06.30 Kawa czy herbata? 06.55 Giełda 07.00 Kawa czy herbata? 07.30 Telezakupy 07.45 Kawa czy herbata? 08.15 Krakowskie Przedmieście 27 08.30 Wiadomości 08.45 Lulu Show (5) - serial anim. 09.10 Jedyneczka - pr. dla dzieci 09.45 Bajeczki Jedyneczki 10.00 Barnaby Jones (43) - serial kryminalny, USA 10.55 ZUS radzi - mag. poradnikowy 11.05 Taki jest świat - magazyn 11.15 Premiery - Opole 2001 11.30 Czirliderki (4) - telenowela 12.00 Wiadomości 12.10 Agrobiznes - rolniczy magazyn informacyjny 12.25 Czas relaksu - magazyn 12.45 Plebania (72) - serial obycz. 13.15 Spacery z dziadkiem 13.30 Szansa na życie (12) - felieton 13.40 ABC reformy edukacji: Zawodowe kształcenie 13.50 Innowacje: Człowiek tworzy człowieka (1/2) - film dok., USA 14.20 Biały maj - reportaż 14.40 Twarzą w twarz z Europą - mag. 15.00 Wiadomości 15.10 Dekolt. Kartoteka polskich wydarzeń - cykl dokumentalny 15.35 Po pierwsze środowisko - magazyn ekologiczny 16.00 Rower Błażeja - magazyn 16.25 Moda na sukces (1389) 16.50 Premiery- Opole 2001 17.00 Teleexpress 17.20 Studio Festiwalu w Opolu 17.35 Studio sport: Zawody lekkoatletyczne Żywiec S.A. Cup 18:05 Żywiec S.A.Cup-meeting lekkoatletyczny - studio 18:10 Studio sport; Żywiec S.A.Cup - meeting lekkoatletyczny; cz.2-bieg 200m i 400m mężczyzn,400m przez płotki,rzut oszczepem mężczyzn 19.00 Wieczorynka: Kacper 19.30 Wiadomości, sport 20.10 XXXVIII KFPP OPOLE 2001- Premiery 22.30 XXXVIII KFPP Opole 2001- kabareton 00.40 BELFER 2 - dramat sensacyjny, USA 02.05 ZWYCIĘZCY - dramat wojenny, Wielka Brytania 1963 04.35 Zakończenie programu TVP 2 07.30 Dziennik krajowy 07.50 Studio urody - magazyn 08.00 Program lokalny 08.30 Święta wojna - serial komediowy, Polska 09.00 Transmisja obrad Sejmu 14.55 Szansa na sukces: Edyta Bartosiewicz - program rozrywkowy (powt.) 16.00 Panorama 16.15 Na dobre i na złe (69): Zgubny zwyczaj - serial obyczajowy, Polska 17.10 Od ucha do ucha; Kabaret Koń Polski "Kandydat" 17.30 Program lokalny 18.30 Panorama 18.50 Dwójkomania 19.00 GAMOŃ - komedia kryminalna, Francja 1965 20.50 Dwójkomania 21.00 Panorama 21.20 Sport telegram 21.35 OJCIEC PANNY MŁODEJ - komedia obycz., USA 23.25 Akcja (10) - serial komediowy 23.50 ROZTERKI SERCA - melodramat, Włochy/Wlk. Bryt. 01.35 Zakończenie programu TVP 3 Gdańsk 07.00 Seriale animowane 08.00 Panorama 08.10 Dzień dobry, tu Gdańsk 08.35 Królowa serc (211, 212) 09.25 Książki z górnej półki 09.30 Integracja - magazyn 09.45 To jest temat - cykl reportaży 10.00 W labiryncie (76): Igor - serial obyczajowy 10.30 Kontury 10.45 Telekurier - magazyn 11.15 Mike Hammer - Prywatny detektyw (23) - serial kryminalny 12.05 U siebie - program mniejszości narodowych 12.30 Europa w zagrodzie - magazyn 13.00 Widziane z bliska - serial dokumentalny 13.30 Babie lato - magazyn 14.00 Kalejdoskop regionalny - magazyn 14.10 Klan (131, 132) - telenowela, Polska 15.00 Sport na luzie - magazyn 15.30 Kość niezgody - program publicystyczny 16.00 Studio Trójki 16.10 Panorama 16.15 Z wędką - magazyn wędkarski 16.25 Bez ściągi - program dla młodzieży 16.55 Pętlowa lista przebojów - program muzyczny 17.15 Studio Trójki 17.30 EOL: Warmińsko - Mazurski Magazyn Telewizyjny 18.00 Panorama - wydanie główne 18.20 Punkt - temat dnia 18.30 Co, gdzie, kiedy w Trójmieście 18.50 Studio Trójki 19.00 Ostatni dzwonek - film obyczajowy, Polska 20.00 Światowa Liga Siatkówki - mecz Polska - Grecja 21.30 Panorama 21.40 Panorama morza 22.00 To jest temat - cykl reportaży 22.15 Rozmowa dnia 22.30 Autostrada - magazyn motoryzacyjny 23.00 Kino mocne: Troje na huśtawce (2-ost.) - dramat obycz., Wlk. Bryt. Polsat 06.00 Piosenka na życzenie 07.00 Robocop (18) - serial anim. 07.25 Polityczne graffiti - pr. publicyst. 07.40 Słoneczny patrol (83) - serial przygodowy, USA (powt.) 08.35 Herkules (4) - serial fantastyczny, USA (powt.) 09.25 Misja w czasie 2 (13) - serial SF, USA (powt.) 10.20 Cud miłości (31) - telenowela, Peru (powt.) 11.15 Słodka trucizna (106) - serial obyczajowy, Brazylia 12.05 Przyjaciele (55) - serial komediowy, USA 12.35 Adam i Ewa (117) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 13.05 Disco Polo Live (272) - magazyn muzyczny 14.05 Idź na całość - show z nagrodami 15.00 Robocop (19) - serial anim. 15.30 Informacje 15.55 Słoneczny patrol (84) - serial przygodowy, USA 16.45 Herkules (5) - serial fantastyczny, USA 17.45 Cud miłości (32) - telenowela, Peru 18.40 Informacje 18.45 Kurier TV 19.10 Hoop Sport Magazyn 19.20 Dziki księżyc (6) - telenowela 20.15 Adam i Ewa (118) - serial obycz. 20.45 Dwa światy - reality show 21.20 LOTERIA ŚMIERCI - film sens., USA 21.30 Losowanie LOTTO 23.05 Informacje i biznes informacje 23.30 Polityczne graffiti - pr. publicyst. 23.45 Różowa landrynka - magazyn erotyczny 00.15 PIĄTEK 13-GO - KONIEC MASAKRY? - horror, USA 01.55 PlAYBOY: Miłosne sekrety 02.25 Playboy: Eden (2) - mag. erot. 02.55 Muzyka na BIS 05.00 Zakończenie programu TVN 5.45 Kropka nad "i" 6.00 Kamila - telenowela 6.45 Telesklep 7.00 Przeklęta miłość - telenowela 7.50 Patrol Jin Jin - serial anim. 8.15 Huckelberry Finn - serial anim. 8.40 Walter Melon - serial anim. 9.05 Przyjaciel Bob - serial anim. 9.30 Telesklep 10.30 Big Brother 11.15 Rozmowy w toku 12.00 Nie do wiary - opowieści niesamowite 12.30 Urzekła mnie twoja historia - talk Show 13.00 Patrol Jin Jin - serial anim. 13.30 Huckelberry Finn - serial anim. 13.55 Walter Melon - serial anim. 14.20 Przyjaciel Bob - serial anim. 14.45 Krok za krokiem - serial 15.15 Milionerzy 16.00 TVN Fakty, pogoda 16.20 W niewoli uczuć - telenowela 17.15 Telegra - psychozabawa 17.45 Big Brother - w cztery oczy 18.15 Rozmowy w toku - talk show 19.00 TVN Fakty 19.25 Kropka nad "i" 19.45 Sport, pogoda 20.00 Big Brother 20.50 Milionerzy 21.40 Superkino: Kula - film SF USA (1998) 0.15 Big Brother - Extra 1.00 Szaleństwo z bronią w ręku - film sens. USA (1992) 2.40 Marzenia o Hollywood - film erot. USA (1993) 4.00 Nic straconego - powtórki programów TV 4 06.25 Muzyczny VIP - mag. muzyczny 07.00 A kuku - program rozrywkowy 07.30 Muzyczne listy - mag. muzyczny 08.20 Seriale dla dzieci 09.45 Dwa światy - reality show 10.15 Przygody rodziny Addamsów (10) - serial komediowy, USA 10.45 Karolina w mieście (5) - serial 11.15 Dwa światy - reality show 11:45 Na południe (1) - serial sensacyjny, Kanada (powt.) 12.40 Młody Indiana Jones - pilot serialu przygodowego, USA 13.40 A kuku - program rozrywkowy 14.10 Muzyczny VIP - mag. muzyczny 14.45 Muzyczne listy - mag. muzyczny 15.45 Seriale dla dzieci 16.45 Grace w opałach (23) - serial 17.15 Dwa światy - reality show 17.45 Dziennik 18.00 Karolina w mieście (6) - serial 18.30 Dwa światy - reality show 19.00 PACIFIC BLUE (49) - serial sens., USA 20.00 KOMISARZ REX (2) - serial kryminalny, Niemcy/Austria 21.00 Najemnicy (17) - serial sens. 22.00 Dziennik i Informacje sportowe 22.15 Program publicystyczny 22.30 Życie jak sen (24) - serial kom. 23.00 Dwa światy - reality show 00.00 Kaskaderzy z Hollywood (9) 01.00 Film dokumentalny 02.00 Spotkajmy się - pr. rozrywkowy 02.30 Muzyczne listy 03.30 Strefa P - program muzyczny 04.20 Zakończenie programu RTL 7 06.00 Teledyski 07.00 Odjazdowe kreskówki 09.15 Teleshopping 09.45 Śmiej się razem z nami 10.15 Izabella (122) 11.05 Perła (31) 11.50 W akcji 12.15 Teleshopping 13.15 Conan (8) 14.20 Izabella (123) 15.05 Odjazdowe kreskówki 17.35 Conan (9) 18.30 W akcji 19.00 Wzywam dr. Brucknera (50) 20.00 Niesamowity szpieg - film sens. 21.50 Tashunga - Gwiazda Północy - film przyg. 23.35 Wzywam dr. Brucknera (50) 00.30 Niesamowity szpieg - film sens. 02.10 Tashunga - Gwiazda Północy - film przyg. 03.40 Teleshopping TV Polonia 06:00 Fronda; Traktat Ryski: Triumf czy zdrada 06:30 Kawa czy herbata; w tym Wiadomości 6.35, 7.00, 7.25 06:55 Giełda 07:00 Kawa czy herbata 07:30 Polacy na Białorusi; Malarze z Grodna; reportaż Ewy Straburzyńskiej; powt. 07:45 Kawa czy herbata 08:15 Krakowskie Przedmieście 27 08:30 Wiadomości 08:40 Złotopolscy; odc. 287 - Łóżko; telenowela TVP 09:05 Trzy szalone zera; odc. 11/13 - Ola w niebezpieczeństwie; 1999 serial prod. polsko - niemieckiej; reż: Marek Kreutz, Klaus Peter Wolf; wyk: Joanna Jabłczyńska, Sebastian Świąder, Grzegorz Ruda; powt. 09:30 Jadzia; 1936 komedia muzyczna prod. polskiej (76'); reż: Mieczysław Krawicz; wyk: Jadwiga Smosarska, Mieczysława Ćwiklińska; powt. 10:45 Nie ma jak u mamy; program rozrywkowy; powt. 11:15 Wieczór z Jagielskim; powt. 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Album Mazowsza; Pułtusk - stolicą kulturalną Mazowsza 2001 r. 12:30 Tkacze; reportaż Barbary Soleckiej 12:45 360 stopni dookoła ciała; Nadciśnienie tętnicze; magazyn medyczny 13:10 Złotopolscy; odc. 287 - Łóżko; telenowela TVP; powt. 13:35 Studio Festiwalu w Opolu; powt. 13:45 Tygodnik polityczny Jedynki; powt. 14:30 Fronda; Traktat Ryski: Triumf czy zdrada; magazyn; powt. 15:00 Wiadomości 15:10 Dozwolone od lat 40; program Marii Szabłowksiej i Krzysztofa Szewczyka; powt. 16:00 Róg Wojskiego; magazyn łowiecko-przyrodniczy 16:20 Zabawy językiem polskim; teleturniej językowy 16:50 Rozmowy Hulaj Duszy 17:00 Teleexpress 17:20 Studio Festiwalu w Opolu 17:35 Tęczowa bajeczka; program dla dzieci 17:50 Magazyn kulturalny 18:20 Telezakupy 18:35 Złotopolscy; odc. 287 - Łóżko; telenowela TVP; powt. 19:00 Wieści polonijne 19:15 Dobranocka; Zaczarowany ołówek; odc. 10 - W cieniu sosny; serial animowany dla dzieci 19:30 Wiadomości 19:58 Sport 20:10 XXXVIII KFPP Opole 2001; Premiery 22:15 Hity satelity; propozycje programowe TV Polonia 22:30 XXXVIII KFPP Opole 2001; Kabareton 00:40 Pierwszy krzyk; odc. 11; serial dokumentalny Wojciecha Szumowskiego 01:05 Wieści polonijne; powt. 01:20 Zaczarowany ołówek; odc. 10 - W cieniu sosny; serial animowany dla dzieci; powt. 01:30 Wiadomości; powt. 01:55 Sport-telegram; powt. 01:59 Pogoda; powt. 02:00 Złotopolscy; odc. 287 - Łóżko; telenowela TVP; powt. 02:30 Niewdzięczność; 1981 film fab. prod. polskiej (50'); reż: Zbigniew Kamiński; wyk: Beata Tyszkiewicz, Antonina Górecka, Helena Kowalczykowa, Zdzisław Kozień 03:20 Hity satelity; propozycje programowe TV Polonia; powt. 03:35 Wieczór z Jagielskim 04:15 Album Mazowsza; Pułtusk; powt. 04:35 Pierwszy krzyk; odc. 11; serial dokumentalny Wojciecha Szumowskiego; powt. 05:00 Panorama 05:20 Sport-telegram; powt. 05:30 Magazyn kulturalny; powt. 06:00 Zakończenie programu HBO 06:30 Piątka z ulicy Barskiej - dramat, Polska 1954, 110 min. 08:30 Howards End - dramat, USA 1992, 136 min. 10:55 Inspektor Gadget - komedia, USA 1999, 75 min. 12:15 Debiutantka - dramat, Polska 1998, 90 min. 14:05 Biały myśliwy o czarnym sercu - film akcji, USA 1990, 107 min. 16:00 Partridge'owie - (Come On, Get Happy) dramat, USA 1999, 100 min. 17:35 Piątka z ulicy Barskiej - dramat, Polska 1954, 110 min. 19:30 Premiera Cinema, cinema, odc. 23 - magazyn filmowy, USA, 26 min. 20:00 Ferajna - komedia, USA 1999, 95 min. 21:30 Gwiazdy Hollywood - Johnny Depp - dokument, USA, 26 min. 22:00 Premiera Odwieczna wojna - sensacyjny, USA 1998, 87 min. 23:40 Premiera Kamasutra, odc. 10: Sztuka kąsania - erotyczny, USA 2000, 26 min. 00:15 Thais - dramat, Polska 1984, 99 min. 02:00 Oczy szeroko zamknięte - dramat, USA/W. Brytania 1999, 159 min. 04:35 Debiutantka - dramat, Polska 1998, 90 min. Eurosport 8:30 TENIS: Turniej French Open na kortach Roland Garros w Pary¿u 9:30 ¯EGLARSTWO: Magazyn "Œwiat ¯eglarstwa" 10:00 GOLF: Zawody z cyklu US PGA Tour - Dublin, Ohio, USA 11:00 MAGAZYN SPORTÓW MOTOROWYCH: AutoMagazine 11:30 PI£KA NO¯NA: Eliminacje do Mistrzostw Œwiata 2002 13:00 TENIS: Turniej French Open na kortach Roland Garros w Pary¿u 18:30 KOLARSTWO: Giro d’Italia 19:30 TENIS: Turniej French Open na kortach Roland Garros w Pary¿u 20:30 LEKKA ATLETYKA: Mityng Grand Prix IAAF II Sewilla, Hiszpania 22:00 TENIS: Turniej French Open na kortach Roland Garros w Pary¿u 23:00 WIADOMOŒCI: Eurosportnews report 23:15 PRZYGODA: Magazyn AdNatura 0:15 LEKKA ATLETYKA: Mityng Grand Prix IAAF II Sewilla, Hiszpania 1:15 WIADOMOŒCI: Eurosportnews report 1:30 ZAKOÑCZENIE PROGRAMU VH1 0600 NON STOP VIDEO HITS 0930 POP UP VIDEO 1000 GREATEST HITS: THE SPICE GIRLS 1030 NON STOP VIDEO HITS 1200 SO 80s 1300 ABBA: TOP 20 1500 PARTY TRACKS: TOP 20 1700 SO 80s 1800 TOP 20: GIRL BANDS 2000 1978: THE CLASSIC YEARS 2100 BTM2: GERI HALLIWELL 2130 POP UP VIDEO 2200 BEHIND THE MUSIC: BILLY IDOL 2300 **PREMIERE: BANDS ON THE RUN 0000 THE FRIDAY ROCK SHOW With Tommy Vance 0200 NON STOP VIDEO HITS Animal Planet UK 7.00 Beware... The Ice Bear 8.00 Croc Files 8.30 Monkey Business 9.00 Crocodile Hunter 10.00 Wildlife Rescue 11.00 Zig and Zag 12.00 Extreme Contact 12.30 O’Shea’s Big Adventure 13.00 Wild Rescues 13.30 Animal Doctor 14.00 Pet Rescue 14.30 Emergency Vets 15.00 Zoo Story 15.30 Wildlife ER 16.00 Good Dog U 17.00 Keepers 17.30 Zoo Chronicles 18.00 Monkey Business 18.30 Pet Rescue 19.00 Zoo 20.00 Australian Deserts 21.00 Going Wild with Jeff Corwin 21.30 Aquanauts 22.00 Emergency Vets 22.30 Country Vets 23.00 Lions of Etosha 0.00 Aquanauts 1.00 Close Travel Channel UK 08.00 Diverse 12.00 Adventure Travels 12.30 Secrets of India 13.00 The Tourist 13.30 A-Z Med 14.00 Travel On... Dominican Republic 13.30 A-Z Med 14.00 Travel On... Dominican Republic 14.30 Planet Holiday 15.00 Travel Asia & Beyond 15.30 Tribal Journeys 16.00 A Frenchman Abroad 17.00 Travels & Traditions with Burt Wolf 17.30 Caprice's Travels 18.00 The Flavours of France 18.30 Adventure Travels 19.00 Peking to Paris 19.30 Planet Holiday 20.00 Going Places 21.00 The Travel Bug 21.30 Go 2 22.00 Wild California 23.00 Above the Clouds 23.30 Caprice's Travels 24.00 On the Loose in Wildest Africa 00.30 The Travel Bug 01.00 The Flavours of France 01.30 Travel Asia & Beyond 02.00 Close BBC World 06.00 BBC News 06.30 TBA 07.00 BBC News 07.30 TBA 08.00 BBC News 08.30 TBA 09.00 BBC News 09.30 TBA 10.00 BBC News 10.30 Life 11.00 BBC News 11.30 HardTalk 12.00 BBC News 12.30 Talking Movies 13.00 BBC News 13.30 Life 14.00 BBC News 14.30 HardTalk 15.00 BBC News 15.15 World Business Report 15.30 Talking Movies 16.00 BBC News 16.30 Life 17.00 BBC News 17.30 Asia Today 18.00 BBC News 18.15 World Business Report 18.30 Aqua 19.00 BBC News 19.30 World Business Report 19.45 Sport Today 20.00 BBC News 20.30 HardTalk 21.00 BBC News 21.30 Future Fantastic: I, Robot (2:9) 22.00 BBC News 22.30 World Business Report 23.00 BBC News 23.30 Correspondent 00.00 BBC News 00.30 World Business Report 00.45 Asia Today 01.00 BBC News 01.30 HardTalk 02.00 BBC News 02.30 Click Online 03.00 BBC News 03.30 Life 04.00 BBC News 04.30 Asia Today 04.45 World Business Report 05.00 BBC News 05.30 HardTalk BBC Prime 07.00 Noddy 07.10 Angelmouse 07.15 Playdays 07.35 Blue Peter 08.00 The Demon Headmaster 08.30 Ready, Steady, Cook 09.15 Style Challenge 09.40 Real Rooms 10.05 Going for a Song 10.30 Wildlife 11.00 Molly's Zoo 11.30 Learning at Lunch: In the Blood 12.15 Changing Rooms 12.50 Ready, Steady, Cook 13.30 Style Challenge 14.00 Doctors 14.30 EastEnders 15.00 Real Rooms 15.30 Bargain Hunt 16.00 Noddy 16.10 Angelmouse 16.15 Playdays 16.35 Blue Peter 17.00 The Demon Headmaster 17.30 Top of the Pops 2 18.00 Gardeners’ World 18.30 Doctors 19.00 EastEnders 19.30 Passport to the Sun 20.00 Hi-De-Hi 20.30 Next of Kin 21.00 The Ice House 22.00 Harry Enfield and Chums 22.30 Top of the Pops - the True Story 23.30 The Stand-Up Show 24.00 The Royle Family 00.30 Game on 01.00 Dr Who: Enlightenment 01.30 Learning From the Open University CNN 06.00 CNN This Morning 06.30 World Business This Morning 07.00 CNN This Morning 07.30 World Business This Morning 08.00 CNN This Morning 08.30 World Business This Morning 09.00 CNN This Morning 09.30 World Sport 10.30 Larry King 11.00 World News 11.30 World Report 12.00 Business International 13.00 World News 13.30 World Sport 14.00 World News 14.30 Biz Asia 15.00 Business International 16.00 World News 16.30 World Sport 17.00 World News 17.30 Inside Europe 18.00 World News 18.30 American Edition 19.00 World News 20.30 World Business Today 21.00 World News 21.30 Q & A 22.00 World News 22.30 World Business Tonight 23.00 Insight 23.30 World Sport 00.00 World News 00.30 Moneyline Newshour 01.00 World News 01.30 Inside Europe 02.00 World News 02.30 Insight 03.00 Larry King Live 04.00 World News 04.30 CNN Newsroom 05.00 World News 05.30 American Edition Sky News 06.00 Sunrise 11.00 News On The Hour 11.30 Sky World News 12.00 News On The Hour 12.30 Money 13.00 Sky News Today 14.00 Sky News Today 15.00 Sky News Today 15.30 Your Call 16.00 News On The Hour 17.00 News On The Hour 18.00 Live At 5 19.00 News On The Hour 20.00 News On The Hour 20.30 Sky Business Report 21.00 News On The Hour 22.00 News O'clock News 22.30 Sky News 23.00 Sky News At Ten 23.30 Sportsline 24.00 News On The Hour 01.00 News On The Hour 01.30 CBS Evening News 02.00 News On The Hour 02.30 Your Call 03.00 News On The Hour 03.30 Sky Business Report 04.00 News On The Hour 04.30 Answer The Question 05.00 News On The Hour 05.30 Week In Review 3sat 06.55 Diverse 13.30 Herz & Krone 14.00 Geschwister Caldarelli 14.30 ServiceZeit Bauen und Wohnen 15.00 Vor 30 Jahren 15.30 Menschen 16.00 Mit Gott und Geige durch Sibirien 17.00 Visite 17.45 Inseln der Welt 18.30 nano 19.00 heute 19.20 Kulturzeit 20.00 Tagesschau 20.15 Die Göttertiere der Inka 21.00 auslandsjournal extra 21.30 3satBörse 22.00 Notizen aus dem Ausland 22.10 Zeit im Bild 2 22.30 Das Stuttgarter Kabarett-Festival 2001 23.00 Witzleben 00.15 Seitenblicke 00.20 10 vor 10 00.45 Nils Landgren Funk Unit 02.05 nano 02.30 Kulturzeit 03.10 anders fernsehen 03.15 Sendeschluss TV 5 06.00 Journal 06.15 Journal de Roland Garros 06.30 Télématin 08.00 Journal 08.30 La Fête des bébés 09.05 Zig Zag Café 10.00 Journal 10.15 La Crèche 12.05 100 pour cent Questions 12.30 Journal 13.05 Fax culture 14.00 Journal 14.15 La Crèche 16.00 Journal 16.15 Le journal de l'éco 16.20 TV5, l'invité 16.30 Les carnets du bourlingueur 17.05 Pyramide 17.30 Questions pour un champion 18.00 Journal 18.15 La Crèche 20.00 Journal 21.05 Le sorcier 22.00 Journal 22.15 Divertissement 00.30 Journal 01.05 Soir 3 01.30 Des racines et des alles 03.05 Le sorcier 04.00 Journal 05.00 TV5 Infos 05.05 TV5, l'invité 05.30 Journal DSF 06.00 Speed Zone 06.15 Lumberjack 06.45 Monster Trucks 07.15 Takeshi's Castle 08.30 World Soccer 09.00 World Sport Special 09.30 Motorvision 10.30 Motobike 12.00 Speed Zone 13.00 Xapatan 13.30 Takeshi's Castle 14.15 Pago Pago 15.00 Xapatan 15.30 Takeshi's Castle 16.00 Pago Pago 16.45 Inside NBA 17.00 Golf US Open 18.00 DSF NewsCenter 18.30 Unhaltbar 19.00 Duell - das DSF quiz 19.40 DSF NewsCenter 20.00 Motorvision Classic 21.00 Motorvision 22.00 DSF NewsCenter 22.15 Knockout Fightnight 23.15 Touchdown 23.45 Wrestling WCW Monday Nitro 00.45 Extreme Situations 01.15 Sendeschluss 02.15 Monster Trucks 03.00 Inside NBA Finals Live MTV 08.00 Bytesize 09.00 Non stop hits 13.00 MTV Data Videos 14.00 Bytesize 15.00 Disco 2000 16.00 Video Clash 17.00 Select MTV 18.00 European Top 20 20.00 Sisqo's Snakedown 21.00 Nordic Top 5 21.30 Celebrity Deathmatch 22.00 Jackass 23.00 Bytesize Uncensored 24.00 Party Zone 02.00 Night Videos Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2001 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2001 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 3 Gdańsk z 2001 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2001 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2001 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2001 roku Kategoria:Ramówki RTL 7 z 2001 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2001 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO z 2001 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Eurosport z 2001 roku Kategoria:Ramówki VH1 z 2001 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Animal Planet UK z 2001 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Travel Channel UK z 2001 roku Kategoria:Ramówki BBC World z 2001 roku Kategoria:Ramówki BBC Prime z 2001 roku Kategoria:Ramówki CNN z 2001 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Sky News z 2001 roku Kategoria:Ramówki 3sat z 2001 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 5 z 2001 roku Kategoria:Ramówki DSF z 2001 roku Kategoria:Ramówki MTV z 2001 roku